Coming Home
by sweetjedi
Summary: The story will be more deserving of its rating in a few chapters, but now its probably a pg rating. its about Logan coming back and having to face the ways that Rogue has changed (how he has changed her) VERY VERY VERY L/R
1. Surprise

Disclaimer, I don't own any of this stuff, k????????????? k.  
Rating, pg13, i mean like LOGAN is in it, gotta have swearing!  
* or Bold indicates thought!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
The road was dark, the sky black, no stars to shine and twinkle. But then again, that's how Logan liked it. He was a loner, but deep down in his heart, he knew that there was a little girl with white streaks in her hair who wanted to change that. And god help him, he wanted her. So that's why he was speeding south from Canada in the cold nights air, clinging to the desperate hope that she would still want him, would still need him to protect her.   
  
meanwhile at the mansion..........  
  
"Night Rogue, and happy birthday," Storm whispered as she closed the door to the now 19 year old's bedroom. Little did she know that Rogue hadn't slept in her own bed ever since Logan left. The girl with white streaks waited patiently, clad in a flannel shirt and boxers that clearly weren't hers. Promptly, at 12 am, she rose from her bed and ever so stealthily crept in to the room beside hers, one that smelled of Canada and cigars, one that smelled entirely of the Wolverine.  
"Miss you Logan," she whispered to empty air. She settled down in the big bed, clutching his dog tags to her heart, for fear of losing them. She grabbed a pillow and held it close against her. After Logan had left a few years prior, the Professor had locked Logan's room up, as he was expecting him back at some point. What the Professor never knew was that Logan had given Rogue a key to his (logan's) room in case she needed to talk to him or something. She used it every day, er, night.   
  
It wasn't too long after midnight that a slight roaring engine could be heard idling up to the mansion. Scott jerked awake beside his wife, Dr. Jean Grey Summers, and raced downstairs, pretty much guessing who would be crazy, inconsiderate, and rude enough to drive up engines roaring at that late hour.  
"Logan, welcome back!" Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops, stated as soon as a leather clad Logan walked into the mansion.  
"Yeah, fuck you too, Summers," Logan shot back. "Where's M-Rogue?" Scott just looked at him, slightly amused. Scott knew where Rogue would be, but just for old time's sake, decided to let Logan have the surprise of his life.  
"Should be in bed, if she has any sense, but why don't you stash your things first, the Professor kept your room open, I assume you still have the key?" Scott called over his should as he left. Logan just growled an affirmative and headed up to his room, tantalizingly close to Marie's.   
* I would go to her room now, but would she talk to me? After I abandoned her? * Logan worried as he stepped into his room, to caught up in his own thoughts to smell the object of his desires laying fast asleep in his bed. It was not until he dropped his bag and the figure stirred that he smelt and saw her. "Marie?" He said a bit loud.  
"What, huh?" A very startled Marie sat straight up in bed. "Aw, fuck, Logan, sorry, I'll leave," She whispered as she made to get out of the bed.  
"Wait Marie, stay and we can talk," he barely got the words out of his throught, as he was stunned by innocent Marie's shapely body under what he recognized as his clothing. "May I ask why you are wearing my clothes?" he almost whispered the question, and was stunned by her answer.  
"They help me sleep with my nightmares," she whispered, her eyes downcast.  
"Allright, that's it, climb back in bed and tell me what has happened while I was gone," Logan ordered in his gruff voice.  



	2. Explain

"Well, when you left," Marie began, her voice light with excitement, "it was three days after the statue thing. I didn't wanna bother you with the nightmares, so . . ."  
"Back up a second, babe, what nightmares," Logan was confused, and he feared the worst. Marie just looked at him as if he were a train and she were a doe in its tracks.   
"I....I..." she stumbled over the words, unable to describe what she went through. "They were your nightmares," she finally whispered, as Logan pulled her closer. "Logan, I could hurt you!" fear shone brightly in her eyes as she tried to pull away.  
"I got all my clothes on, and I won't let you hurt me," he whispered in her hair, sending chills down her spine. "Now what about those nightmares?" He asked as he pulled her to him again.  
"I had your nightmares, but they didn't start until the night after the statue. They... well, because i had your memories, i could identify the nightmares as yours, as they had the Champaign drinking dude and the table and stuff in them," she paused when she looked at a very angry looking Logan. His expression changed when he looked at her, changing for a brief moment into...desire perhaps. For me? Marie asked her self. She shook her own dreams away and resumed her tale. "But when you left, and gave me your dog tags, the dreams were less, physically painful," Marie spoke softly and thoughtfully, "Before, I would wake up with a scream dieing in my throat, a painful tingling in my hands, and the desire to kill someone..." she trailed off as a very, very angry Logan rolled out of the bed and thrust his admantium claws into the floor time and time again, all the while letting out a stream of curses in many different languages. "Logan?" she whispered, afraid she had done something.   
"it wasn't you, darlin' " he explained as he smelled her fear, "but I failed to protect you," came out as a choked whisper as he slowly climbed back into the bed, inviting Marie to join him. "I'll refrain from destroying' anything else till you're done, k darlin' ?" When Marie nodded an affirmative, he relaxed again.  
"Well, anyway, I found that your dog tags banished the pain, but not anything else. So i kept having nightmares, and then one morning, I awoke from a really bad one and i was screaming while Jean was trying to take my temperature, in the med lab. I had been out for a few days. Jean kept me down there for a while, and when i left, gave me some of your old clothes, the ones you left behind. So i took to wearing them to bed. That helped considerable, as the nightmares became less real, but still there. A year after you left, to the day, I woke up in your room. I've slept here ever since, and have had very few nightmares," Marie finished her tale as Logan was gently brushing her (Marie's) hair. Logan was deep in thought when he felt something distinctly metallic pressed into his gloved hand. He looked down to see his dog tags.  
"No, Marie," he sighed with a chuckle. "They belong here," he whispered as he slipped them back around her neck. The look of peace and joy that came over her face was worth a million of her gentle and soft 'thank you's that followed. Logan didn't respond, as Marie was sleeping like an angel in his arms. "I love you Marie," he whispered the words that he would never have uttered around a fully conscious Marie, for fear of rejection. Thus he was surprised when he heard a slight "You too," come from the angles lips. Logan was very happy.  
"That's so cute," Jean and Scott muttered at the same time, after watching the whole dog tag scene.  
"What, who?" Logan yelped as he laid eyes on a very pregnant Dr. Jean Grey and a very smug Scott Summers. "Oh you two are in for it now..." he growled.  
  



	3. Drunk, and the Discover

Scott's drunk, don't miss this one!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
"I think not," Scott said as he motioned to the sleeping Marie. "Wouldn't want to wake her now, would we?" he laughed drunkenly.  
"Jean, Scott, congratulations," Logan said cheerfully as he saw the wedding rings.  
"Thanks old buddy, old pal!" Scott laughed, leaning heavily on Jean for support.  
"Jeannie, why is Scott drunk?" Logan asked, eying the 'fearless leader' who was the 'moral perfect person' of the X-Men team. Jean just laughed and whispered "He found out that we are having a boy, and that you came home. He thought that it was cause to celebrate, a bit too much,"  
"I like Scotty boy like this!" Logan whispered as a VEEEEEEEEEEEEERY drunk Scott started whining to Jean "They are all wrapped up in each others arms, just one kiss? Please, please, please JEANIE POO?" Scott leaned in for a kiss and fell down the stairs with a loud OOF! "Yeah, I could definitely get used to this!" Logan could barely contain his laughter, but immediately hushed when Marie stirred in his arms.  
"We had better get going," Jean sighed as she went to collect her very drunk husband from the stairs he was foolishly trying to climb.  
"Jean, have him drink lotsa water and shit," he whispered as she closed the door to his room, "it helps with the hangover" (i have no idea if this is true so i made it up, 4give me!!!)  
As Jean and Scott finally made their way to their room, Logan turned his attention to the figure curled up in his arms. "You fit so nicely there," he whispered to Marie, knowing she couldn't hear him. "And you are so beautiful, so sweet, so everything," he sighed, not wanting to become lovesick. He studied her, her face, her hair, her body. His eyes finally came to rest on her arms. Seeing slight scratches at her wrists and arms, he took them in his hands, felt her wrists, where the arteries were. "Fuck," he whispered as he saw the white scars on her pale skin. The straight and long white scars that slit across the main arteries, in both her hands. "Holy fucking god damn SHIT!" he cried in a soft voice when he saw and felt how deep the cuts had been. Then he noticed the very very very faint scent of blood. Marie's blood.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
